Vegeta und Bulma in Love!
by Golli
Summary: Dieser Fanfic handelt von dem Zusammenkommen von Vegeta und Bulma!


Mein erster FF: Vegeta und Bulma in Love !

Hauptpersonen: Vegeta und Bulma

Zeit: Diese FF spielt nach der Zeit als Future Trunks auf die Erde kam und die Z-Krieger vor warnte, dass die Cyborgs kommen würden und die Erde zerstören würden, deswegen ist Vegeta zu Bulma gezogen um dort zu trainieren.

Viel spaß beim lesen.

1.Kapitel: Nass!

Es war ein Sonniger Tag bei der Capsule Corporation, Bulma lag noch seelenruhig in ihrem Bett und schlief, während Vegeta schon seit drei Stunden hart in seinem geliebten GR trainierte.

Nach einer Stunde bekam Vegeta dann Hunger und beschloss sein Training kurz zu unterbrechen und zuerst duschen und dann etwas essen zu gehen. Bulma war zwar wach aber sie lag trotzdem noch verschlafen in ihrem Bett und dachte nach was sie heute wohl machen würde, denn nachdem sie sich von Yamchu getrennt hatte war ihr ziemlich langweilig (Sie haben sich wegen Yamchus ständiger Höschenjagd getrennt, aber dennoch wollten sie gute Freunde bleiben). Ihre Eltern waren seid 2 Monaten auf einer 6-Monatigen Kreuzfahrt um die ganze Welt. Bulma hatte heute irgendwie Lust schwimmen zu gehen und da kam ihr der neue Pool, den sie erst vor kurzem bauen haben lassen gerade recht, aber trotzdem war sie noch müde und wollte noch einige Minuten in ihrem Bett verweilen. Vegeta war inzwischen fertig geduscht und wollte nun nach seinem Essen verlangen, da er ja noch nicht gefrühstückt hatte. Also ging er auf die Suche nach dem Weib (Bulma). Doch in der Küche war sie nicht, dass verärgerte Vegeta ein wenig, da sie ja langsam wissen sollte wann er sein Essen wollte. Bulma war inzwischen wieder eingeschlafen und träumte schon von dem Schwimmen in ihrem neuen Pool. Vegeta war schon auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer, als er eintrat (natürlich ohne vorher anzuklopfen) sah er eine noch schlafende Bulma, doch das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht und so beschloss er ihr eine Lektion zu erteilen und ging ins Badezimmer und holte einen Eimer und füllte ihn mit Eiskaltem Wasser. Danach ging er wieder zu Bulma ins Zimmer und sie schlief immer noch seelenruhig in ihrem Bett. Vegeta setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf und schüttete den Eimer auf Bulma, diese Sprang sofort auf und schrie erstmal laut. Sie stand nun gerade auf ihrem Bett und sie war noch leicht verwirrt, dann sah sie Vegeta der sie Fies angrinste. Bulma wurde wütend und schrie, Du Arsch, was sollte denn das? Hast du sie noch alle!" Vegeta schrie nur noch lauter zurück, WEIB, wo bleibt mein Essen!" Bulma war nun fassungslos und schrie wütend ohne wirklich zu merken was sie da sagte, Man du billiger und Arschgefickter Kampfzwerg mach dir dein Essen doch selber!" Vegeta wurde es nun zu bunt, sich von so einem niederen Wesen beleidigen zu lassen. Er packte sie grob und presste sie gegen eine Wand. Seine Hände drückten ihre klatschnassen Schultern an die Wand. Jetzt konnte er ihr genau ins Gesicht schauen. Bulma hatte große Angst da sie Vegeta alles zu getraut hätte und außerdem war ihr kalt (da sie ja nass war Logisch). Vegeta musterte sie und sein Blick blieb an Bulmas Brüsten hängen, da ihr weißes Top ja nass war und sie keinen Bh trug konnte man perfekt ihren Busen sehen. Dieser Anblick gefiel Vegeta aber er wollte es nicht zugeben. Bulma bemerkte wohin Vegeta da schaute und sagte sogleich mit einem spöttischen Ton, Gott, warum betatschst du mich denn nicht gleich!" Vegetas blickte nun wieder in Bulmas Gesicht und erwiderte nur, Als ob ich an zwei so hängenden Dingern interessiert wäre!" (Bulmas Busen hing nicht, ganz im Gegenteil ihre Brüste waren perfekt so wie der Rest ihres Körpers, das musste sogar Vegeta zugeben) Bulma war nun zutiefst gekränkt und knallte Vegeta eine so fest sie konnte, doch der spürte dies kaum und schaute sie nun böse, sehr böse an. Bulma bekam immer mehr Angst und sagte nur stotternd, T…tut mir L…leid!" Vegeta brüllte sie nun an, Weib was fällt dir denn ein zuerst beleidigst du mich den Prinz der Sayajins und dann erhebst du auch noch die Hand über ihn." Vegeta kam nun Bulmas Gesicht ziemlich nah, aber dann wich er zu ihrem Ohr an uns flüsterte, Ich werde mir schon eine kleine Strafe für dich ausdenken!" Dann lies er von ihr ab und sagte, Mach mir jetzt mein Essen!" Bulma fragte darauf, Darf ich mich vorher noch abtrocknen und umziehen?" Vegeta sagte nur, okay zieh dich um, aber schnell ich warte unten!" Mit diesen Worten war er schon aus Bulmas Zimmer verschwunden. Bulma machte die Tür zu und lehnte sich erleichtert dagegen. Sie dachte sich,Puh das war knapp er hätte mich wirklich töten können, ich frage mich was wohl seine Strafe für mich sein wird, hoffentlich lebe ich danach noch." Als Bulma fertig getrocknet war zog sie sich ein Sommerliches Outfit an, dass bestand aus Einem orangen, knielangen Rock und einem Gelben T-Shirt dazu trug die Rote Flip-Flops. Die Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden. Nun war sie fertig und ging runter in die Küche, wo Vegeta schon sehnsüchtig wartete. Sie würdigte ihm keines Blickes und ging gerade aus zum Kühlschrank sie holte mehrere Zutaten heraus und kochte ein wunderbares Essen, dass für 20 weitere Leute gereicht hätte und stellte es alles auf den Tisch und Vegeta begann sofort zu essen. Bulma hatte sich währenddessen einen Kaffee gemacht uns setzte sich gegenüber von ihm hin. Vegeta beachtete sie gar nicht und überlegte sich stattdessen wie er sie bestrafen würde. Er hatte keine Lust sich wirklich Gedanken darum zu machen und beschloss mit ihr einen kleinen Rundflug zu machen und sie dann „aus Versehen" fallen lassen würde. Das würde ihr eine Lehre sein Vegeta den Prinz der Sayajins zu beleidigen. Bulma war gerade aufgestanden und wollte an Vegeta, der gerade etwas trank vorbei gehen, als er plötzlich ihre Hand festhielt.

2.Kapitel: Die Strafe!

Bulma schaute Vegeta etwas verwirrt und ängstlich an, dann sagte er mit einem kalten Ton,Kommen wir nun zu deiner Strafe!" Bulmas Blut gefror in ihren Adern, sie schluckte kurz und fragte dann leise,Muss das wirklich sein!" Vegeta nickte nur und stand auf, nun stand er direkt vor ihr und schaute sie mit einem fiesen Grinsen an. Bevor Bulma noch etwas sagen konnte hatte er sie schon gepackt und über seine Schulter geworfen. Bulma schrie nun, Hey lass mich runter!" Vegeta sagte nichts und ging zur Haustür, er öffnete sie und sie gingen nach draußen, wo Vegeta Bulma dann schließlich runter lies. Bulma hatte Angst, aber natürlich wollte sie es nicht zu geben und hatte die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und schaute zur Seite. Vegeta sagte nun,Das kann entweder schnell oder schmerzhaft werden, such es dir aus!" Bulma lachte nur und sagte, Wenn ich tot bin wer kocht dann für dich und wer repariert dann deinen Geliebten GR!" Vegeta grinste wieder fies und antwortete, Da werde ich einfach deine Eltern dazu zwingen!" Daran hatte Bulma gar nicht gedacht und hatte wieder Angst. Vegeta legte nun seine Hände an ihre Hüfte und drückte sie grob an sich. Bulma sagte nur empört,Hey, was wird denn das! Lass mich los!" Vegeta grinste wieder mal und erwiderte,Das wirst du schon noch sehen." Mit diesen Worten waren sie auch schon los geflogen und Bulma musste sich wohl oder übel an Vegeta festhalten, also verschränkte sie die Arme hinter seinem Nacken. Während dem Flug bemerkte Bulma wie gut Vegeta eigentlich aussah. Sie musterte sein Gesicht mehrmals und ein lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. ,Er sieht richtig gut aus und er hat so viele Muskeln, na ja an seinem Charakter kann man ja noch arbeiten." Dachte sie sich. Direkt über einem See hielt er an und Bulma schaute ihn fragend an. Vegeta meinte nur noch,Guten Flug und lies sie los." Bulma hielt sich noch immer an seinem Nacken und sagte,Vegeta bitte!" Vegeta ging mit seinen Händen zu seinem Nacken und umschloss die von Bulma. Er löste die Hände von Bulma, grinste noch mal fies und lies sie dann los. Bulma war nun im freien fall von 20 Metern Höhe. Sie schrie so laut wie es nur ging und Vegeta schaute dem Schauspiel von Oben amüsiert zu und lachte laut. Bulma schrie noch kurz bevor sie ins Wasser fiel, das wirst du mir büßen Vegeta!" Mit diesen Worten machte sie dann einen harten Rückenplatzscher ins Wasser. Vegeta flog etwas weiter nach unten und war genau einen Meter von der Wasser Oberfläche entfernt. Er warte bis Bulma wieder auftauchen würde, doch nach 2 Minuten wurde ihm etwas mulmig und er machte sich Sorgen was passiert sein könnte. Er dachte: „Das Wasser ist doch tief genug, wo bleibt die also?" Vegeta bekam es etwas mit der Angst zu tun und beschloss nach unten zu tauchen um sie zu suchen. Als er im Wasser war suchte er nach Bulma, doch ihre Aura war sehr schwach und deswegen auch nicht so leicht zu finden. Doch dort sah er etwas Blaues und dachte sich, das muss sie sein. Er schwamm ihr entgegen und tatsächlich dort lag sie, ganz alleine und leicht blass auf dem Meeresboden. Vegeta schwamm so schnell er konnte zu ihr und brachte sie an den Strand. Am Strand waren keine anderen Menschen, da diese Insel ziemlich weit von der Zivilisation abgeschnitten war. Er spürte ihre Aura noch und das bedeutete, dass sie nicht tot war. Das erleichterte Vegeta. Er legte sie langsam auf den warmen Strand und er bemerkte, dass sie bewusstlos war. Vegeta wusste nicht genau was zu tun war, aber er sah das Bulma noch atmete und er warte einfach etwas, nach 10 Minuten hörte er ein leichtes Husten und sah wie Bulma Wasser spukte und wieder zu sich kam. Vegeta ging zu ihr hin und half ihr aufzustehen. Es war ein Wunder das sie nicht ertrunken war, doch dank Vegetas Hilfe war ihr nichts passiert. Bulma musste erstmal richtig begreifen was los war und schaute Vegeta an und schlagartig erinnerte sie sich wieder was passiert war. „Sind wir jetzt quitt?" fragte Bulma ungeduldig. Und Vegeta nickte nur. „Bring mich nach Hause!" sagte sie nur noch etwas beleidigt und Vegeta umfasste wieder ihre Hüfte, doch Bulma entfuhr ein leichter Schmerzens Schrei und Vegeta lies sie wieder los. „Was ist denn?" fragte er ungeduldig. Sie sah ihn an und sagte: „mein Rücken!" dabei deutete sie auf ihren Rücken und fragte könntest du mir mal mein T-Shirt hinten etwas hochziehen!" Vegeta sagte nix und ging zu ihrem Rücken und stülpte ihr T-Shirt hoch so dass man nun ihren rot, blau, lila und grünen Rücken sehen konnte. Es war unglaublich ihr Ganze Rücken hatte eine merkwürdige Mischfarbe angenommen und Bulma fragte neugierig was denn los sei. Vegeta meinte nur kalt: „Du hast ein paar blaue Flecke weiter nichts". „Das tut aber verdammt weh für ein paar kleine Flecke" meinte sie. Darauf fragte Vegeta nur ungeduldig: „Können wir jetzt gehen!" „Ja Ja ok schon gut aber sei mit meinem Rücken vorsichtige und berühr ihn am besten gar nicht!" Vegeta sagte nichts und ging langsam auf sie zu. Er bückte sich und schnappte sich die Oberschenkel von Bulma und hob sie hoch, so dass sie nun so eine Position hatten als ob sie es im stehen tun würden (wisst ihr was ich meine?). Bulma hatte die Hände wieder um seinen Nacken geschwungen und ihr nasser Körper hatte sie an vegeta gepresst, da ihr kalt war. Er sagte nichts mehr und sie flogen los. Als sie im Garten der Capsule Corporation gelandet waren. Sagte Vegeta genervt: „Hey Weib lass mich los!" Aber Bulma zeigte keine Reaktion, da sie eingeschlafen war. Das nervte Vegeta, da er ja eigentlich gleich weiter trainieren wollte, aber er beschloss für heute nicht mehr zu trainieren, da es schon spät war und weil er ziemlich müde war. Bulma die immer noch mit Vegeta in der „perversen Stellung" war bemerkte davon nix und schlief tief und fest. Vegeta ging ins Haus und brachte Bulma in ihr Zimmer, dort legte er sie langsam auf ihr Bett. Er bemerkte, dass sie Zitterte und dass sie im Gegensatz zu ihm noch ziemlich Nass war. Vegeta sollte so etwas doch eigentlich egal sein, aber er beschloss ihr trotzdem zu helfen, da es ja seine Schuld war. Er konnte sich selber nicht erklären warum, aber er mochte Bulma. Sie war klug, nett, sie sah super aus und sie war genau so stur wie er. Vegeta hatte keine Zeit mehr lange darüber nachzudenken, denn wenn er sie nicht sofort aus diesen nassen Sachen rausholen würde, dann würde sie sich erkälten und könnte nicht mehr für ihn kochen. Also zog er sie langsam bis auf die Unterwäsche aus. Er war überrascht, dass sie einfach weiter geschlafen hatte, er wäre sofort aufgestanden wenn ihn jemand im schlaf berührt hätte. Bulma hatte von natur aus einen festen schlaf und wachte nicht mal bei einer Explosion auf. (In der C.C. gibt es viele Explosionen) Vegeta gefiel der Anblick von Bulma nur in sexy Unterwäsche sehr und er deckte sie nun mit einer dicken Decke zu. Sie zitterte immer noch und Vegeta wusste nicht wie er es ihr noch wärmer hätte machen können. Er zerbrach sich fast den Kopf wie er es ihr wärmer machen könnte doch plötzlich hörte er ein leichtes kichern von Bulma. Vegeta dachte nun sie wäre wach, aber als er sie ansah sah er, dass sie noch schlief. Sie redete wahrscheinlich im schlaf. Vegeta rollte nur mit den Augen und überlegte weiter. Bulma sagte im schlaf: „Vegeta hör auf, nicht vor den Kindern!" Dabei Kicherte sie immer wieder. Vegeta schaute sie nun verdutzt an. Warum sagte sie seinen Namen im schlaf und warum kichert sie. Und welche Kinder meint sie. Plötzlich kam Vegeta eine Idee, er wusste nun wie er es ihr wärmer machen könnte. Vegeta zog sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und legte sich zu ihr ins Bett. Er wollte sie kurz wärmen und dann wieder in sein eigenes Bett gehen. Doch das Schicksal wollte es anders. Bulma drehte sich im schlaf zu Vegeta und legte seine Hand auf seine Brust und sagte: „Vegeta du bist so gut!" Vegeta blieb der Mund offen stehen, dieses Weib träumte tatsächlich von ihm. Was sollte das, aber dann musste Vegeta zugeben das er auch schon einige Male von ihr geträumt hatte. Und das waren keine normalen Träume sondern immer sehr perverse. Vegeta dachte noch etwas nach und schlief dann unwillkürlich in Bulmas Armen ein.

3.Kapitel: Der Morgen danach!

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Bulma so gegen 6.30 Uhr auf, obwohl sie normaler Weise immer so bis 9 oder 10 schlief. Sie bemerkte zuerst gar nicht wo sie war, aber dann erkannte sie ihr Zimmer. Zwischen ihren Beinen spürte sie etwas Langes und hartes, uns als sie sich umdrehte blieb ihr die Spuke weg. Vegeta lag neben ihr und er hatte sogar einen Arm um sie gelegt. Bulma erinnerte sich an gar nichts nur noch, dass sie von Vegeta in einen See geworden wurde sonst war alles gelöscht. Warum lag sie neben Vegeta und warum hatten sie beide nur Unterwäsche an! Bulma spürte immer noch etwas harte an ihrem Bein und sah an sich runter dort sah sie, Vegetas erregten Penis. Bulma war erst erstaunt über die Größe und stellte sich einige perverse Dinge vor. Aber dann kam sie wieder zur Besinnung und war am überlegen, aber alles war weg, wie gelöscht. Nach einigen Minuten des Überlegens wachte Vegeta, dann endlich auf. Er sah zuerst sie an und bemerkte wie sie ihn angrinste und nach unten deutete, dann sah er an sich herunter und er wurde leicht rot als er dort seine Morgenlatte sehen musste. Dann sah er wieder zu Bulma die ihn diesmal fies angrinste. Vegeta schaute sie nun böse an und ging as dem Bett um zu duschen. Bulma stand auch auf und hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest, als er gerade raus gehen wollte und sagte: „Hey, Vegeta du solltest seinen kleinen Freund öfter mal raus lassen!" Vegeta sah sie zuerst etwas verdutz an, aber dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen und sagte: „Mach mir mein Essen!" Mit diesen Worten war es aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Bulma blieb noch kurz in ihrem Zimmer und dachte nach, Vegeta ist richtig Heiß und er gefällt mir, ob er mich auch hübsch findet!" Danach zog sie sich an und ging runter, dabei schwirrten in ihr Hunderte von Gedanken herum: „Warum hatten wir beide nur Unterwäsche an und warum hatte er ne Morgenlatte!" Als sie in der Küche angekommen war, war niemand in der Küche. Vegeta war wohl noch unter der Dusche. Während dessen dachte Vegeta, der unter der Dusche stand nach: „Warum habe ich ne Morgenlatte bekommen und warum hatte sie eine solche „Anspielung gemacht"!" Als Vegeta fertig war ging er runter, aber er dachte nicht mehr an den Zwischenfall am Morgen und dachte sich: „Ich bin auch nur ein Mann und ich hatte schon lange keine mehr im Bett, also ist meine Morgenlatte ganz normal gewesen." Bulma hatte schon das Essen für Vegeta gemacht und saß am Esstisch und las in einer Zeitschrift. Vegeta setzte sich und begann sofort zu Essen. Sie beachteten sich kaum und als Vegeta fertig gegessen hatte ging er in den GR. Bulma las noch etwas und schaltete dann die Haushalt Roboter an, damit sie etwas aufräumten. Sie wollte ja eigentlich das schwimmen von Gestern nachholten, aber das ging nicht, da es ziemlich stark regnete und donnerte. Es war eines der schlimmsten Gewitter seit 10 Jahren und es war schon um 18 Uhr dunkel geworden. Als Vegeta um 19 Uhr eine Pause machte, ging er ins Haus um zu duschen und zu Essen.

Kapitel 4: Zwischenfall in der Dusche!

Bulma wollte nun eine Dusche nehmen bevor sie das Essen kochen würde. Sie musste sich beeilen, dass es ja schon 19 Uhr war. Sie schnappte sich schnell ein Handtuch und ging in das einzige Bad was momentan nicht im Umbau war (Die C.C. wurde nämlich renoviert) und machte die Tür zu. Bulma hatte aber etwas Wichtiges vergessen. Sie hatte in ihrer Eile die Tür nicht abgeschlossen und stand schon nackt in der Duschkabine. Bulma stellte das Wasser an und lies das warme Wasser ihren gut gebauten Körper runter gleiten. Vegeta war nun schon vor dem Badezimmer und machte dir Tür auf. Wenn Bulma stärker wäre hätte er vielleicht noch ihre Aura gespürt, aber da er sich in diesem Moment nicht konzentrierte, konnte er ihre Aura nicht spüren. Er betrat das Badezimmer und Bulma bemerkte es zu Anfang nicht mal, da ihre Augen geschlossen waren. Vegeta blieb der Mund offen stehen, diese Weib war echt heiß! Vegeta staunte wirklich, denn Bulma war echt ein Bild von einer Frau. Bulma stand nun direkt vor ihm und sie war nackt! Sie öffnete nun ihre Augen und erblickte Vegeta der sie von oben bis unten musterte! Nun schrie sie: „VEGETA DU SCHWEIN! RAUS HIER!" Vegeta war wie erstart und ging schnell aus dem Badezimmer. Es war ihm ziemlich peinlich, dass er sie anstarte, aber man konnte es ihm wirklich nicht verübeln, denn Bulma war echt eine heiße Braut. Bulma war sauer, aber auf der anderen Seite auch geschmeichelt, dass Vegeta sie so anstarte. Hoffentlich gefiel ihm, dass was er da sah. Sie war nun fertig geduscht und hatte sich ein Handtuch um ihren Körper gewickelt, dann ging sie nach draußen. Vegeta wartete im Flur gegen eine Wand gelehnt. Als sie in den Flur kam meinte sie nur: „Jetzt kannst du duschen gehen!" Vegeta sagte nix und ging duschen. Bulma dachte nicht weiter über diesen Zwischenfall nach und ging sich anziehen. Als ihre Haare fertig getrocknet waren und sie angezogen war ging sie nach unten um das Essen zu machen.

5.Kapitel: Stromausfall!

Bulma war gerade dabei Gemüse zu schneiden. Sie war in Gedanken versunken und schneidete einfach weiter, ohne darauf zu achten, dass der Salat schon viel zu klein geworden war, sie hackte einfach weiter und dachte immer nur an Vegeta. Vegeta war nun frisch geduscht und angezogen. Ihm war es ziemlich peinlich was da gerade passiert war, aber er lies sich nichts anmerken und ging in die Küche. Bulma hatte mittlerweile bemerkt das sie den guten Salat verstümmelt hatte und begann nun eine Gurke zu schneiden und dabei dachte sie daran was heute Morgen passiert war (ich glaube ihr wisst was passiert ist oder!). Vegeta war nun in der Küche und setzte sich an den Tisch und beobachtete Bulma beim kochen. Bulma war immer noch Gedanken verloren und schnitt die Gurke in Scheiben, doch plötzlich schnitt sie sich in den Finger. Bulma entfuhr ein: „AUA!" Vegeta schaute nur dabei zu, ohne auch nur einen Finger zu rühren um ihr zu helfen. An Bulmas Hand lief etwas Blut runter,a ber es war nur eine Kleine Wunde also nichts ernstes. Bulma schaute ihn nun böse an und meinte sauer: „Kannst du mir nicht mal helfen!" Vegeta stand nun auf und ging auf sie zu. Er hatte einen bösen Blick, so dass Bulma etwas Angst bekam. Vegeta nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu seinem Mund. Bulma hatte nun wirklich Angst. Vegeta nahm den blutenden Zeigefinger in den Mund und leckte ihr das Blut von dem Finger ab. Bulma gefiel was er da tat, aber sie wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte, also sagte sie nichts. Vegeta nahm ihren Finger nun aus seinem Mund und nahm ein Pflaster aus den Schrank .Er band es um ihren Finger und lies ihre Hand dann los. Beide sahen sich an und beide dachten nur an den anderen. Vegeta kam nun Bulmas Gesicht ganz nah. Bulma hatte schon so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet und ihre Lippen berührten sich fast, als Plötzlich der Strom ausfiel. Sie wichen wieder von einander ab und Bulma entfuhr ein leichtes: „verdammt!". Vegeta konnte im Gegensatz zu Bulma noch etwas sehen, aber dass war auch nicht gerade viel. Vegeta meinte nun: „warum ist das Licht ausgegangen!" Bulma erwiderte nur: „Ein Stromausfall, wahrscheinlich wegen dem Gewitter, wir sollten ein paar Kerzen anzünden!" Vegeta sagte nix und lehnte sich gegen den Kühlschrank, dabei hielt er die Arme verschränkt vor der Brust und schaute Bulma zu, wie sie sich nach unten bückte um Kerzen aus dem Schrank zu holen. Dabei hatte Vegeta einen guten Blick auf Bulmas Po. Vegeta huschte ein grinsen ins Gesicht und ihm Gefiel dieser Anblick wirklich sehr. Aber Moment, was sollte das Vegeta hatte doch sonst kein Interesse an ihr, dann bemerkte Vegeta das es Vollmond war. Das bedeutete für Sayajins, die sich den Schwanz (am Hinterteil) entfernt haben lassen, dass sie sehr Heißblütig wurden. Was sollte Vegeta jetzt tun! Es war Vollmond und sie war eine schöne, kluge und junge Frau. Bulma stand nun auf und sagte zu Vegeta: „Hier sind keine Kerzen, könntest du bitte in mein Zimmer gehen, dort in meiner Nachttischschublade ist eine Taschenlampe, kannst du die bitte hohlen!" Vegeta sagte nix und ging in ihr Zimmer um die Taschenlampe zu holen. Als er wieder in den Flur kam hatte er die Taschenlampe in der Hand und ging den langen Flur entlang. Bulma war auch gerade auf dem Flur um in dem Zimmer ihrer Eltern nach Kerzen zu suchen. Sie bemerkte Vegeta gar nicht und lief einfach gerade aus weiter. Plötzlich knallte sie gegen etwas Hartes und bemerkte, dass es ein Mann war. Sie fragte unsicher: „Vegeta bist du das!" Vegeta antwortete nur genervt: „Ne hier ist der Weihnachtsmann " Bulma sagte nur: „Und hast du die Taschenlampe!" Vegeta sagte nix und drückte ihr kalt die Taschenlampe in die Hand. Bulma versuchte sie an zu machen, aber die Batterien waren anscheinend leer. Bulma sah nun auf zu Vegeta (eigentlich sind sie ja gleich groß, aber egal). Vegeta sah nun ihre großen blauen Augen leuchten und er konnte nicht anders.

6.Kapitel: Vollmond!

Vegeta nahm Bulmas Kinn hoch so dass er nun mit ihr auf Augenhöhe war. Er kam ihrem Gesicht näher und küsste sie. Bulma schloss die Augen und genoss den Kuss. Sie legte ihre Hände um seinen Nacken und sie küssten sich lange und innig. Vegeta schnappte sich nun wieder ihre Schenkel hoch und sie waren wieder in dieser „Perversen Stellung" (So wie sie bei Kapitel 2 zurück geflogen sind). Sie lies die Taschenlampe fallen und Vegeta drückte sie leicht gegen eine Wand. Er küsste ihren Hals und ihr Dekolletee. Bulma fragte nun: „In mein oder in dein Zimmer!" Vegeta grinste nur und meinte: „Dort wo das Bett größer ist!" Er küsste sie wieder und trug sie in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen warf er sie etwas unsanft aufs Bett. Bulma gefiel es, dass er etwas grob war, da Yamchu ne ziemliche Lusche im Bett war. Vegeta kam nun auch aufs Bett und die beiden küssten sich weiter. Vegeta zog nun Bulmas Top über den Kopf und warf es in irgendeine Ecke. Er packte sie eine Taille und hob sie etwas an so das er gut ihren Bauch und ihren Busen küssen konnte. Bulma gefiel es was Vegeta da tat. Nun wanderte Vegetas Hand zu ihrem Rücken und er öffnete mit einem geschickten Griff ihren Bh nun ging er wieder zu Bulmas Bh und riss ihn weg. Das gefiel Bulma nun immer mehr und sie zog Vegetas T-Shirt aus. Nun zog Vegeta Bulmas Hose aus und sie trug nun nur noch ihren String, aber den würde ihr Vegeta wohl auch gleich entreißen. Vegeta hatte Mittlerweile auch schon seine Hose ausgezogen und er trug nur noch seine schwarzen Boxershorts. Er küsse sie am Buch und wich immer weiter nach unten. Er küsste nun die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel und er wanderte immer weiter zu ihren Genitalien. Bulma hatte die Augen geschlossen und sie hielt sich an der Matratze fest. Vegeta zog nun langsam ihren String aus und auch diesen warf er in irgendeine Ecke. Er drang er mit zwei fingern in sie ein und Bulma erschrak. Sie riss die Augen weit auf und hielt sich an Vegeta fest. Er bewegte seine Finger in ihr hin und her, so dass Bulma ziemlich feucht wurde. Er zog nun seine Finger aus ihr heraus und zog sich die Boxershorts aus. Bulma sagte nun etwas außer Atem: „Jetzt lässt du deinen kleinen Freund doch endlich mal raus!" Vegeta grinste nur und drang dann in sie ein. Zuerst waren seine Bewegungen langsam, da Bulma leichte Unterleibschmerzen hatte (lag wohl an der Größe). Als Bulma keine Schmerzen mehr hatte wurden Vegetas Bewegungen in ihr immer schneller. Beide stöhnten laut auf, als sie kamen. Vegeta legte sich nun neben Bulma und diese kuschelte sich sogleich an ihn heran und umkreiste mit ihrem Finger seine Brust. Vegeta meinte nun etwas außer Atem: „Das war gut!" Bulma antwortete nur: „Ja das war es, aber hast du vielleicht Lust auf ne zweite Runde!" Vegeta sagte nix und küsste sie einfach (das war doch wohl Antwort genug!). Bulma stand nun auf und setzte sich dann genau auf Vegeta harten Penis. Das hätte Vegeta echt nicht von ihr erwartet aber es gefiel ihm. Sie fing nun an langsam auf ihm zu reiten, dann wurden ihre Bewegungen immer schneller und sie kamen wieder beide. Bulma war nun wirklich erschöpft und legte sich auf Vegeta. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie Vegeta liebte, aber sollte sie es ihm sagen! Bulma war sich unsicher und sagte einfach gar nichts und schlief langsam in Vegetas Armen ein. Vegeta war sich auch ziemlich unsicher über seine Gefühle. Auf der einen Seite liebte er Bulma aber auf der anderen Seite war er zu stolz um sich mit einem Menschenweib abzugeben.

7. Kapitel: Zu spät!

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Bulma so gegen 8.00 Uhr auf. Sie lag noch in Vegetas Armen also war das doch kein Traum. Vegeta wachte nach 15 Minuten auch auf und wurde so gleich mit einem Kuss von Bulma begrüßt. Sie fragte nun: „Lust auf ein Bad!" Vegeta sagte nichts und trug Bulma auf 2 Händen ins Badezimmer. Dort lies Bulma warmes Wasser in die Wanne laufen. Zuerst setze sich Vegeta in die große Wanne die eher einem Whirlpool glich, danach Bulma. Bulma saß mit ihrem Rücken zu Vegetas Brust und er hatte seine Arme um sie geschlungen. Bulma spielte mit dem Wasser und immer wieder küsste Vegeta ihren Hals und ihren Rücken. Bulma drehte sich nun so zu Vegeta um, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht schaute. Sie küssten sich wieder lange und innig. Dann wichen sie wieder von einander ab und Bulma flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich Vegeta!" Vegeta sagte nichts und küsste sie wieder. Das war für Bulma ein eindeutiges Ja und sie war so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Vegeta liebte sie auch, aber er konnte es nicht sagen, aber wenigstens konnte er es ihr zeigen. Nach einer Stunde gingen sie dann aus dem Bad raus um sich anzuziehen und fertig zu machen. Vegeta hinkte mit seinem Trainings Plan leicht zurück aber er beschloss es bald aufzuholen. Bulma musste noch einige Dinge im Labor erledigen und noch etwas einkaufen. Vegeta trainierte bis 15.00 Uhr und wollte jetzt mal eine kurze Essens pause machen. Als er in die Küche kam war Bulma gerade dabei das Essen zu machen. Er schlich sie von hinten an und küsste sie auf den Hals. Bulma erschrak kurz und sagte dann: „Vegeta ich koche gerade, dafür ist doch auch noch später Zeit! " Vegeta hörte aber einfach nicht auf und machte immer weiter, nun drehte sich Bulma um und gab ihm einen langen Kuss. Sie sagte: „Das Essen ist fertig, also setzt dich!" Als sie fertig gegessen hatten ging Vegeta gleich wieder in seinen geliebten GR. Bulma ging in die Stadt, um sich neue und heiße Unterwäsche zu kaufen. Die würde Vegeta sicher gefallen. Als sie wieder zuhause war, war es 20.00 Uhr und sie müsste sich beeilen um alles für die heutige Nacht vor zu bereiten sie ging schnell in Vegetas Zimmer. Dort zündete sie Kerzen an verstreute auf dem Bett Rosenblüten und zog ihre neue, rote Unterwäsche an. Sie warte auf Vegeta. Um 4.00 Uhr Morgens kam Vegeta erst in sein Zimmer und er war sehr überrascht als er Bulma dort in heißer Unterwäsche sah. Aber einen Nachteil gab es, Bulma war schon seit vielen Stunden eingeschlafen und so schnell würde sie auch nicht mehr aufwachen. Vegeta schüttelte nur den Kopf, er war echt gerührt wie viel Mühe sie sich gegeben hatte, aber da er so spät gekommen ist, hat er den ganzen spaß verpasst. Vegeta ärgerte sich innerlich darüber, aber er war in dieser Nach endlich zum Super Sayajin geworden. Vegeta trat nun ins Zimmer und pustete die Kerzen aus. Er entfernte die Rosenblüten vom Bett und legte sich dann nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet zu Bulma und nach kurzer Zeit schlief er auch schon ein.

8.Kapitel: Eine neue Macht?

Seit diesem Vorfall waren 2 Monate vergangen und Bulma wurde morgens immer wieder schlecht und sie musste sich übergeben. Bulma dachte sich nichts dabei und genoss die Zeit mit Vegeta. In 2 Monaten würden ihre Eltern kommen und sie müsste ihnen von ihrer Beziehung mit Vegeta erzählen. Aber darüber machte sich Bulma weniger Gedanken. Vegeta war viel Zeit damit beschäftigt stärker zu werden denn in knapp einem Jahr würden die Cyborgs kommen und er wollte zuerst diese und dann Kakarott töten. Vegeta hatte es ja schon geschafft ein Super Sayajin zu werden, aber das reichte ihm nicht er wollte immer stärker werden. In letzter Zeit spürte Vegeta immer eine kleine, aber starke Aura in der Capsule Corporation. Am Anfang dachte er sich es wäre ein Angestellter, aber seit einiger Zeit spürte es, dass in dieser Aura sayajin Blut fließen muss. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen deswegen, da es ja ein Sayajin war der ihn möglicherweise ausspionieren wollte. Bulma war inzwischen wegen ihrer Morgendlichen Übelkeit zum Arzt gegangen. Der Arzt kam nachdem er die Diagnose gestellt hatte zu Bulma und lächelte freundlich. Er sagte mit einer fröhlichen Stimme zu Bulma: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Frau Briefs, sie sind Schwanger!" Bulma blieb der Mund offen stehen „Schwanger?" fragte sie noch einmal unsicher. Sie wollte schon immer ein Kind haben, aber sie hatte Angst, dass Vegeta kein Kind wollte und es dann möglicherweise töten würde. Als sie nach Hause ging suchte sie nach einer Möglichkeit es Vegeta schonend beizubringen. Als sie zuhause war machte sie das Essen für Vegeta. Sie würde es ihm Heute beim Essen sagen. Vegeta machte mal wieder eine Pause und ging duschen. Als er frisch geduscht in die Küche kam sagte er fröhlich zu Bulma: „Na ist das Essen schon fertig?" (Vegeta kann fröhlich sein?) Bulma sagte nur leise: „Ja!" Sie stellte das Essen auf den Tisch und setzte sich gegenüber von Vegeta hin. sie sagte mit einem ernsten Ton: „Ich muss mit dir reden!" „Was ist!" fragte Vegeta genervt, da er es hasste wenn man ihm beim Essen störte. Sie sagte nun etwas ängstlich: „Ich…Ich Vegeta ich bin Schwanger!" Vegeta hatte sich bei dem Wort Schwanger verschluckt und sah sie nun fragend an! Vegeta fragte nun etwas bedrückt, da er keine Kinder wollte: „Von mir!" Bulma war nun sichtlich sauer und schrie: „Natürlich von dir!" „Es wird ein Junge!" fügte sie noch hinzu. Vegeta war wirklich geschockt und er sagte mit einer ernsten Stimme: „Dann sollten wir schnell Heiraten!" Bulmas Augen weiteten sich und sie fragte Glücklich: „Wirklich, bist du dir da sicher!" Vegeta nickte nur und Bulma sprang ihm sofort in die Arme und sie sagte Glücklich: „Davon habe ich schon immer geträumt" Sie küsste Vegeta und ging dann zum Telefon und bevor sie den Hörer abnehmen konnte sagte Vegeta: „Aber ohne Kakarott und deine anderen dämlichen Freunde!" Bulma nickte nur und sagte: „ich will nur schnell meinen Eltern bescheid sagen." Als sie ihren Eltern die frohe Botschaft überbracht hatte kamen diese auch gleich zurück in die C.C. um dort eine Hochzeit im kleinen Kreis zu planen. Vegeta freute sich innerlich sehr darauf Bulma zu heiraten, da er sie wirklich liebte. Sein Vater hätte das sicher nicht gewollt, aber das war ihm egal. Er würde die Frau die er liebte Heiraten und seinen Sohn gut erziehen. Vegeta wollte das sein Sohn eines Tages genau so stark werden sollte, wie er selbst. Er war stolz endlich einen Erben zu haben. Jetzt wusste er auch woher diese fremde Aura kam, es war sein Sohn. Vegeta war glücklich!

9.Kapitel: Hochzeit! 

2 Wochen später war es dann soweit. Heute würde Bulma Vegeta heiraten. Sie war sehr glücklich. Vegeta nervte dieser ganze Zirkus etwas, aber er war auch froh, natürlich wollte er es nicht zeigen. Bulma trug ein wunderschönes weißes Kleid und dazu so eine kleine Krone. (Ich denke mal das heißt Diadem oder so!) Das Kleid war so Geschneidert damit man ihren leicht rundlichen Bauch nicht sehen konnte (sie war ja schon fast im 3. Monat Schwanger). Die Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt. Vegeta trug einen schwarzen Smoking und seine Haare waren mal wieder so wie immer. Die einzigen Gäste waren Mr. Und Mrs. Briefs. Sie fuhren alle gemeinsam zum Standesamt und Vegeta checkte so gut wie gar nichts. Er war die ganze Zeit still und dachte über seine Zukunft nach. Dann mussten sie irgend so einen Brief (Ehevertrag) unterschreiben. Bulma lächelte die ganze Zeit und war überglücklich. Vegeta machte ein normales Gesicht. (Also er grinse nicht so fies und er sah aber auch nicht fröhlich aus. Einfach ganz normal) Als diese Trauung fertig war, gingen sie in ein 5 Sterne Restaurant und dort aßen sie etwas. Vegeta schlug sich mal wieder den Bauch voll und Bulma aß auch ziemlich fiel, da sie ja schwanger war und sie einen kleinen Sayajin durchfüttern musste. Als sie fertig waren gingen Mr. Und Mrs. Briefs nach Hause, aber Vegeta und Bulma gingen auf eine kleine Insel die Bulma, als Hochzeitsgeschenk von ihren Eltern bekommen hatte. Sie lag irgendwo im Atlantik. Sie war etwas doppelt so groß wie die Schildkröten Insel und auf der Insel war ein schönes Strandhaus. Dort blieben Vegeta und Bulma 3 Tage. (Das waren also so zu sagen ihre Flitterwochen) Als sie wieder Zuhause waren hatten sie wieder ihren normalen Tagesablauf und alles war so wie früher, außer das Bulma wenn sie schwanger war noch schlimmer als sonst war. Sie schrie immer nur rum und lies ihren ärger an irgendwelchen Angestellten aus.

10.Kapitel: Abschied!

Bulma war inzwischen schon im 5.Monat und ihre Laune wurde immer schlechter. Sie hatte nun auch schon einen ziemlich Runden Bauch, dass wäre normalerweise etwas merkwürdig gewesen, aber da sie ja kein normales Kind bekommen sollte, war das normal. Bulma würde einen Halbsayajin zu Welt bringen sie war wirklich gespannt, da es ja ihre erste Geburt werden würde. Vegeta war wieder voll und ganz auf sein Training konzentriert, aber irgendwie machte er keine Fortschritte. Das ärgerte Vegeta wirklich, aber er müsste eine Lösung finden um stärker zu werden. Der GR war schon auf der höchsten Stufe eingestellt und da Bulma schwanger war konnte sie ihm keinen neuen bauen. Vegeta aber merkte das es nicht am GR lag sondern an Bulma, sie lenkte ihn zu sehr von seinem Training ab. Er beschloss auf einen anderen Planeten zu fliegen, um dort zu trainieren. Er wollte Bulma zwar ungern alleine lassen, aber sein Training war ihm Momentan wichtiger, als sie und sein noch ungeborener Sohn. Vegeta hatte keine Lust auf eine große Abschieds Zehne und drückte einfach auf irgendwelche Knöpfe im GR, der gleichzeitig auch ein Raumschiff ist. Er nahm sich noch eine Kapsel mit, in der sich eine Vorratskammer aufhielt, die für 1 Jahr reichen sollte. Bulma kam gerade nach draußen und wollte dann eigentlich in die Stadt fahren, doch plötzlich hörte sie ein lautes Geräusch und es hörte sich wie eine Rakete an und sofort fiel ihr der GR in den Sinn. Sie rannte so schnell es ging zu der Stellet an dem der GR stand (sie war ja schwanger und konnte nicht so schnell rennen). Als sie an der Stelle angekommen war, sah sie nach Oben und sie sah wie der GR schon viele Meter über ihr ins All flog. Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht und sie fiel auf die Knie und schrie: „VEGATE WARUM NUR!" Nach einigen Minuten kam sie wieder zu sich und dachte: „Er wird spätestens wenn die Cyborgs besiegt sind zu mir zurück kehren!" Bulma war über ihren Optimismus selber überrascht, aber sie glaubte fest daran, dass Vegeta zurückkommen würde. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ging zu ihrem Wagen. Aus ihrer Trauer heraus kaufte sie über 100 Baby Klamotten und andere Sachen.

11.Kapitel: Geburt!

Es waren nun 4 weitere Monate vergangen und Bulma war schon im 9. Monat also würde das Baby jeder Zeit kommen können. Bulma war traurig, da Vegeta noch nicht zurückgekommen war. Tags über war sie glücklich, aber nachts weinte sie sich in den schlaf. Eines Mittags saß Bulma im Garten und dachte an Vegeta, als sie plötzlich Wehen bekam. Sie fuhr mit ihren Eltern ins Krankenhaus und dort brachte sie einen gesunden Jungen zur Welt. Er sah seinem Vater sehr ähnlich, aber er hatte die Augen seiner Mutter. Vegeta hätte ihn gemocht dachte sich Bulma, als sie ihren kleinen Sohn in den Händen hielt. Sie musste ihm noch einen Namen geben. Bulma nannte ihn Trunks, da ihr dieser Name schon immer gefiel und weil sie dachte, dass Vegeta diesen Namen auch mochte. Der Schwanz des kleinen Halbsayajin wurde ihm nach 2 Tagen operativ entfernt. Sie hatte den kleinen richtig ins Herz geschlossen sie liebte Trunks, aber sie hätte gewollt das ihr Sohn mit einem Vater aufwächst, aber Vegeta war noch nicht zurück gekehrt und Bulma verlor langsam die Hoffnung. Trunks war genau wie sein Vater er war ein kleiner Vielfraß.

12.Kapitel: Endlich!

Ein Monat war seit Trunks Geburt vergangen und Vegeta war immer noch nicht zurück. Bulma war Hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt Trunks zu versorgen und abzunehmen. Denn sie wollte doch schlank sein, wenn Vegeta zurückkommen würde. Die Cyborgs würden in 4 Monaten kommen und Bulma hoffte das Vegeta seinen Sohn noch davor sehen würde, da es ja sein könnte das die Cyborgs ihn tötet würden. Das wollte Bulma natürlich nicht, aber Vegeta sollte seinen Sohn wenigstens einmal sehen. Bulma legte Trunks ins Bett und gab ihm noch einen gute Nacht Kuss. Ihre Eltern waren wiedermal auf einer Geschäftsreise und Bulma war mit Trunks ganz alleine, dass beunruhigte sie, da sie nicht wusste wie sie sich verteidigen sollte wenn ein Einbrecher kommen sollte. Das war in der C.C. schon einmal passiert damals ist aber nichts passiert, da Vegeta den Einbrecher vergrault hat. Wieder dachte sie an Vegeta. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und zog sich ihren neuen Schlafanzug sie hatte ihn eigentlich dafür gekauft, wenn Vegeta wieder zurückkommen würde, aber da sie die Hoffnung eigentlich schon aufgegeben hatte zog sie ihn jetzt schon an. Bulma legte sich ins Bett ihr rannen bei dem Gedanken an Vegeta einige Tränen im Gesicht herunter und dann schlief sie ein.

Vegeta hatte in der letzten zeit oft an Bulma und seinen Sohn gedacht. Er wollte sie unbedingt wieder sehen und seinen Sohn wollte er auch endlich mal kennen lernen. Vegeta war auf einer einsamen Insel auf der Erde gelandet und stieg aus. Vegeta hatte gute Fortschritte bei dieser Trainingseinheit gemacht. Es war Abend und Vegeta wollte zurück zur C.C. und er war wirklich gespannt wie Bulma auf ihn reagieren würde. Vielleicht hatte sie jemand neues kennen gelernt oder vielleicht ist ihr Kind gestorben. Vegeta war voller Gedanken. Er kam an der C.C. an und er wollte erstmal etwas essen, da die Vorräte die er mitgenommen hatte nur für 4 Monate gereicht haben und er war ja 5 Monate weg. Also hatte er gewaltig Hunger. Er flog durch ein kleines Fenster rein und schlich sich in die Küche. Am nächsten Morgen wollte er dann Bulma überraschen.

Bulma war plötzlich aufgewacht. Sie hatte wieder schlecht geträumt. Das passierte schon oft seit Vegeta weg war. Sie hatte Durst und ging in die Küche um etwas zu trinken. Als sie in der Küche angekommen war hörte sie etwas das gerade ihren gesamten Kühlschrank leer fraß. Bulma sah nichts, da das Licht aus war. Sie hatte Gewaltig Angst und wollte schreien, aber die Gestallt die gerade noch den Kühlschrank leer fraß, machte den Kühlschrank zu und kam gerade auf sie zu. Vegeta hatte Bulma gespürt und wollte sie nun küssen und sie einfach in seine arme nehmen. Bulma hatte Angst und wollte wegrennen aber sie lief gerade gegen eine Wand. Vegeta kam nun ihrem Gesicht immer näher und Bulmas rücken berührte den Lichtschaler und gerade als das Licht an ging Küssten sich die beiden. Bulma bemerkte am Anfang gar nicht, dass es Vegeta war. Aber als sie dann Vegetas Mund auf ihrem spürte wurde ihr sofort klar wer das war. Sie verschränkte die arme hinter seinem Nacken und Vegeta legte seine Hände auf ihre Taille. Vegeta war nun glücklich, er hatte sie endlich wieder. Ihr Kuss löste sich und Vegeta und Bulma sahen sich lange schweigend an. Bulma umarmte ihn und weinte. Sie sagte: „Wo warst du und warum hast du mich alleine gelassen!" Vegeta antwortete nur ernst: „Ich musste trainieren um stärker zu werden und euch vor den Cyborgs zu beschützen!" Bulma fragte ihn: „Und warum hast du nicht hier weiter trainiert!" Vegeta antwortete wieder: „Weil du mich so abgelenkt hast!" Bulma sagte nix und umklammerte Vegeta nur noch fester. Auf der einen Seite war sie sauer auf Vegeta, aber auf der anderen war sie glücklich, dass er wieder zurückgekommen war. Sie fragte nun: „Du hast sicher Hunger oder!" Vegeta nickte. Bulma ging gleich zum Kühlschrank und holte einige Lebensmittel heraus. Sie kochte Vegeta etwas Leckeres und er begann natürlich sofort zu essen! Bulma saß sich ihm gegenüber und schaute ihn nur an. Sie konnte es gar nicht fassen Vegeta war zurück. Sie sah ihn einfach so an als sie plötzlich durch ein lautes weinen aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde. Das war Trunks und Bulma sagte nur fröhlich: „Oh, er ist hat wohl Hunger, ich sehe mal nach ihm!" Mit diesen Worten ging Bulma aus der Küche und Vegeta saß wie versteinert auf seinem Suhl, er hatte aufgehört zu essen. Gleich würde er zum ersten Mal seinen Sohn sehen. Als Bulma in Trunks Zimmer angekommen war, nahm sie ihn auf den Arm und flüsterte: „Gleich wirst du deinen Vater sehen!" Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen betrat Bulma die Küche Vegeta hatte inzwischen zu Ende gegessen und stand gegen eine Wand gelehnt und dachte nach. Bulma sagte nun zu Vegeta: „Hier halt ihn mal, ich hol seine Flasche!" Sie drückte ihm Trunks und eine Rassel in die Hand und ging aus der Küche. Vegeta stand wie angewurzelt da und schaute seinen Sohn an. Er sah eher seiner Mutter ähnlich fand Vegeta. Er war etwas verwirrt, da er noch nie ein Baby in der Hand hielt. Vegeta war sehr vorsichtig aber Trunks weinte immer weiter und Vegeta wurde langsam Sauer. Bulma kam wieder rein und fragte: „Na wie gefällt er dir?" Vegeta sagte nur: „Ganz nett!" (Vegeta hätte nie sagen können, dass er ihn liebte obwohl er das tat!) Bulma sagte nur: „Aha, gib ihn mir mal!" Vegeta übergab ihn Bulma. Bulma gab ihm die Flasche und er trank wirklich schnell und er wollte immer mehr. Bulma lachte und sagte: „Seinen Hunger hat er von seinem Vater!" Vegeta grinste nur und sah zu wie Bulma Trunks fütterte. Vegeta bemerkte das er gar nicht wusste wie sein Sohn hieß also fragte er: „Wie heißt er denn!" Bulma sagte nur glücklich: „Trunks!" Vegeta sagte nichts mehr und dachte über diesen Namen nach. Dieser Name gefiel ihm, aber er hätte es wohl nie zugegeben. Trunks hörte nun auf zu weinen und schlief in Bulma Armen ein. Bulma ging nun in Trunks Zimmer und legte ihn in sein Kleines Bett. Sie blieb an seinem Bett stehen und betrachtete ihren Sohn nur. Sie Bemerkte nicht, dass Vegeta im Türamen stand und sie beobachtete. Er kam nun näher und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und flüsterte: „Eine Idee was wir jetzt machen können!" Bulma sagte nur: „Da fällt mir einiges ein!" Mit diesen Worten küssten sie sich und gingen aus dem Zimmer. (Was danach passiert könnt ihr euch ja denken!)

ENDE!


End file.
